Chibi Chaos!
by ImmortalExile
Summary: Yoshiki gets chibified! *Gasp* Well... A.k.a became a two and a half year-old kid with the mind of a seventeen year-old boy. What will happen to him? And will Ayumi realise her feelings for Yoshiki? Rated T for language and ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ! (Second story!) Ayumi x Yoshiki, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Fourth Chipmunk?

**Chibi Chaos!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fourth Chipmunk!?**

**Welcome! This is my second story, I hope you enjoy reading! *Nibbles on mysterious bacon* Have a koala! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Yoshiki: Hmm... I have a bad feeling about the title...**

**Me: *Pokerface* It's probably just your imagination.**

**Everyone else: *Giggles, while reading a bacon note***

**Ayumi: (Hehehe, this is a nice story plot, Z'ev)**

**Me: (Why thank you!)**

**Seiko: Hehehe... This will be really interesting~ *Squishes Naomi's boobs***

**Naomi: Seiko, goddammit! Will you stop that!?**

**Seiko: But they're so soooft~ (=ω=)**

**Yoshiki: (Something's really wrong...)**

**Morishigay: *Derp***

**Satoshi: Hehe, don't worry 'bout it Yoshiki!**

**Minei: Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Isobel: *Presses something on her mysterious laptop and rainbow flows out* WWOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!**

**Miki & Yuka: *Gasp* Isobel! Your laptop is a unicorn! *Sparkles***

**Me: *Chuckles* Don't forget your koala! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Brofist- BOOP!**

* * *

**Seiko's POV**

I was hiding in the bushes, stalking a certain someone, walking through the park... Hehehe...

I drooled staring at her very plump melons, as my hands were ready for action. I waited, patiently, for her to walk in my trap, as if I was a silent panther, hunting for its prey...

"Heeheehee..." I licked my lips, waiting for the right moment, and...

"RAWR!" I pounced, landing on Naomi's breasts, as I buried my face and groped her.

Naomi squealed, blushing, "WHA- SEIKO!?" She tried to wriggle free, but it was no use, "WHERE'D YOU COME FRO- W-WILL YOU QUIT THAT!?" She smacked my face, causing me to separate from her and nosebleed, as I dropped to the ground.

"Hello, Naomi~" I giggled, my usual cat-like smile appearing. I shoved tissue in my nose to stop the bleeding.

Naomi puffed out her cheeks, her hands placed on her hips, "Why'd you always have to do that to me!? You know we're in public!" She nagged at me.

I pouted, poking her DD cup-sized breasts, seeing it bounce with each touch, "But I can't help it~ They're so... Soooft~" I stared at her boobs, as if I was a cat with a catnip.

She glared at me, still blushing, and pushed my hand away, "Will you stop that!?"

I giggled, my mischievous cat smile appearing again, "So~ Have you asked your dear mochi out yet?"

Naomi's face turned red, "N-No way! Stop teasing me like that!" My smirk widened, as I saw her reaction.

"Well, hurry up! No one can resist those delicious milk shakes of yours~" I grabbed her breasts, causing her to squeal again.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKES, SEIKO! FINE, I'LL TRY! I have to go home now, so I'll see you later!" Naomi stood up, making my grasp of her magnificent boobs to let go, to my disappointment. But I giggled, as I saw her stomp away into the distance.

I heard Naomi shriek, as the wind blew hard, causing her skirt to lift up. Now that's my chance! I swiftly sneaked closer, taking a picture of her knickers, and disappeared.

"YES! The last panty shot I needed for my collection!" I smirked, shoving the picture into my pocket. I chuckled, before walking away, happily, until I bumped into a mysterious elder, "Oops, S-sorry!" The woman just continued walking.

I noticed she dropped something, which seemed like a charm. I picked it up and ran towards the direction of the woman, but she disappeared.

"Huh? That's weird..." I realised there was a note beside the charm.

I read it and showed a devilish smirk. This will be interesting...

I thought about who to give it to. Naomi? Shinozaki? Well I didn't get to give a Christmas present to Kishinuma, since I ran out of condoms to give out, because of Mochida and Morishige...

"Hehehe... Then it's settled..."

* * *

**Yoshiki's POV**

"Hey, Yoshiki! Great work today, have a safe trip home." My boss shouted, as I gave him a grin of gratitude.

"Thanks boss!" I replied, before leaving the music store with a deep sigh. Phew... Another big day's gone...

I was travelling back to my lonely apartment, arriving at the front of my door. I spotted a box, which looked like a present. I approached it, finding a note:

'Hey there, Kishi! :3

I forgot to give you your Christmas present, since I ran out of condoms!

Don't worry, this isn't what you think it is... Hehehe...

Open it when you're inside!

From your AWESOME friend, with the most beautiful ass - Seiko'

"The hell, Shinohara...?" My eyebrows narrowed, grinning at the silly note she left. I had a very bad feeling about this... I carried the box, as I entered my apartment, taking in a big breath. I'm home... I flopped on the bed, not bothered to change.

Oh yeah! The present! I sat up, bringing the box in from of me. I wonder what's inside... I ripped the wrapper away and opened the box, revealing a crimson shard or something.

"What the hell's this supposed to be!?" Tch... At least it wasn't a box of fricking condoms...

As I touched the surface of the shard, I realised it was a charm. My eyes widened as a huge, yet inaudible, explosion appeared.

"WHAT THE F*-" White, velvety smoke filled my room. I coughed, as the smoke faded.

I examined my body, noticing there were no changes...

"What the f*ck just happened!?" I saw the charm, suddenly, gone. "I still have a bad feeling though..."

I just brushed it off, and changed, ate, slept, like the usual.

That was weird...

* * *

No... No. NO! I don't get it. This was not supposed to happen...

I was not supposed to look like I just came out of a Build-a-Bear store.

I was not supposed to have hands the size of a goldfish... Or even smaller than that!

I was not supposed to wake up on my bed, on top of a pillow bigger than me.

And I most certainly... Was not supposed to sound like one of the chipmunks when I screamed:

"SHINOHARA!"

I. Had. To. Be. Chibified.

* * *

I tumbled a few times, as I approached my phone, grumbling angrily to myself. Why the f*ck am I a f*cking kid!? As I finally reached my phone, I called Shinohara, waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

A familiar voice called out from the other side, "Hello~ Who is this-"

"SHINO'AWA, OU SWY BASTAWD! WHA' DA FW*CK DI' OU DO 'O ME!?" **(1)** My high-pitched voice ringed across the phone. Sh*t! I can't even talk properly!

"Ouch- wait!" Seiko winced, "Kishi? Is that you!?"

My head literally exploded, when I heard her laugh, hysterically, "SHWU' UP, I GONNA FW*CKING KIW OU!" **(2)**

I gritted my teeth harder, as she ignored me and continued laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! You sound like a chipmunk!"

I growled, "Fw*ck ou. Jwust caw evwywone ewlse." **(3)** Then I hung up on her. I really wanna die right now...

* * *

**Ayumi's POV**

Fortunately, it was Saturday, so there was no school. Everyone was able to come.

I left my house; my sister, Hinoe, wishing me a safe travel.

_I wonder why we all have to be gathered at Kishinuma-kun's house... I_ shrugged and continued walking into the direction of Yoshiki's apartment. _What did Seiko plan this time...?_

As I arrived, everyone else was there already, standing in front of the door.

"Hey, class rep!" Mayu greeted, waving at me.

"Great! Everyone's here!" Seiko smirked. Oh, she definitely planned something...

I waved back, "Hey guys! So Seiko, why'd you call us here?"

Seiko giggled, her cat face visible, "Well... See for yourselves~"

"SHINO'AWA!" **(4)** A high, baby-ish voice called out, suddenly. Was that a... Chipmunk...?

Morishige made a scrunched up face, "Don't tell me there's a fourth chipmunk." Making Seiko snicker.

The door swung open, revealing a familiar small boy of about the age of two or three, stumbling outside. He had a look of anger on his little child-like face. My blue eyes widened, as they registered the bleached hair, baggy clothes, and the sharp grey eyes, finally realising who I was looking at.

"K-Kishinuma-kun!?"

Everyone else had the same look as I did. We stared in disbelief, as Yoshiki frowned, crossing his arms and looked away. Aww, cute... He looks so much smaller than me! I shook my head and turned to Seiko, who was chuckling uncontrollably, along with Satoshi. I mean- Even Morishige was snickering!

"Y-Yoshiki! H-Have you been eating helium for breakfast!?" Satoshi tried to say while trying to catch his breath.

Yoshiki's face became flushed, "S-Shwu' up!" **(5) **His speech muddled up. Yep, it's Kishinuma-kun alright.

I giggled slightly at his cute attitude, making him blush slightly. What happened to him!? Kishinuma-kun's hair was slightly curlier than it was before, his height was about 2ft and 2 inches, and his eyes were more blueish. Morishige started taking pictures of him, using his phone.

"Wiwl ou qwit da'!?" **(6) **Yoshiki growled, walking away but stumbled the whole way. Hehe, his legs were so small!

Satoshi was about to reach for Yoshiki, but he jumped back, "WOAH! Wa'h i'! Nyo twou'y!" **(7)**

"I-I wasn't going to!" Satoshi continued laughing at his immature change.

He cocked his little eyebrow, "Uh-huh, shuw..." **(8)**

Me, Mayu and Naomi couldn't help but laugh, approaching Yoshiki who was glaring at us. What? I haven't seen Kishinuma-kun like this before!

"I-I'm sorry Kishinuma! But you look so cute!" We giggled at his actions. Yoshiki's eyes narrowed as he stomped his little feet, as if he was starting a tantrum. Awww...

"I a' NO' 'uppwose 'o be cu'e!" **(9)**This vague remark just made us laugh harder.

Satoshi was dying. Seriously. He couldn't breathe, "Y-Yoshiki... I... You..." Yoshiki pouted, still trying to escape from us, but continuously tripped on his huge clothes.

With a deep sigh, we calmed down. Well... Except Seiko, who was groping Naomi. Yoshiki came back, with a pissed expression. He just sat on the floor, facing away, letting out a 'Hmph!', as if he was sulking. Cute...

"W-We said we're sorry, Kishinuma-kun!" I tried to explain, resisting the urge to smile. He looks so adorable like this...

He just continued to grumble to himself, in his unusual voice.

My gaze, then, turned towards Seiko. I looked at her seriously, we had bigger... I mean _smaller _and cuter problems to worry about.

"Seiko... Care to explain...?" This was obviously caused by a charm...

Seiko let out a nervous laugh, before dashing out the door, "Enjoy your week, Kishi~" She giggled then ran away.

Yoshiki growled, furiously, "GWOD'AMMI' SHINO'AWA! I GONNA KIW OU!" **(10)**He roared, his tone of voice like a miniature animal.

Mayu and I giggled at his voice, then a thought hit me. I picked Yoshiki up, getting him by surprise and making him blush.

"S-Shino'aki!? Wha' a' ou 'oing!?" **(11) **He yelled, trying to wriggle free. I rolled my eyes and smiled at his cute behaviour, putting him back down.

"I thought my sister would know anything about this. Do you want to just walk to my house?" Yoshiki's head shot up, shaking it, and held his arms up.

"NYO!" **(12) **I slightly laughed and picked 'Chibi-Yoshiki' up. His little arms wrapped around my neck and his head rested on my shoulder, causing me to blush. I had to admit... It was the most CUTEST things I've ever experienced! I never knew Kishinuma-kun would be this cute...

* * *

**Yoshiki: *Becomes a 2 and a half years old kid, with a chipmunk voice* Z'WEV!**

**Me: Oh, hello Chibi-Yoshiki! *grins***

**Yoshiki: WHY DA FW*CK A' I A LI'LE KI'!?**

**Me: Sorry, I can't understand. Wait 'til next week, it'll wear off. (Hahaha!) *Chomps beautiful bacon***

**Yoshiki: *Frowns and sits in the emo corner, mumbling* (You are so evil...)**

**Seiko: Awww~ Is Chibi-Kishi sad?**

**Mayu: Don't worry Kishinuma, at least you look adorable! *Sparkles***

**Ayumi: *Giggles* (Poor Kishinuma-kun...) Seiko! Leave Kishinuma-kun alone for a moment.**

**Yoshiki: *Smiles* T'ank ou, Shino'aki!**

**Seiko: Awww... Okay, I'll just have to smoosh those plump Naomi melons, then~ *Stalks Naomi***

**Me & Minei: *Sweatdrop***

**Isobel, Miki & Yuka: *Staring intently at a mysterious laptop, vomiting rainbows* Thanks. For. Reading. O_O**

**Oh yeah! I'm gonna give you the interpretations of what Chibi-Yoshiki said. :3 It just makes life easier:**

**1) SHINO'AWA, OU SWY BASTAWD! WHA' DA FW*CK DI' OU DO 'O ME!? - SHINOHARA, YOU SLY BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?**

**2) SHWU' UP, I GONNA FW*CKING KIW OU! - SHUT UP, I'M GONNA F*CKING KILL YOU!**

**3) Fw*ck ou. Jwust caw evwywone ewlse. - F*ck you. Just call everyone else.**

**4) SHINO'AWA! - SHINOHARA!**

**5) S-Shwu' up! - S-Shut up!**

**6) Wiwl ou qwit da'!? - Will you quit that!?**

**7) WOAH! Wa'h i'! Nyo twou'y! - WOAH! Watch it! No touchy!**

**8) Uh-huh, shuw... - Uh-huh, sure...**

**9) I a' NO' 'uppwose 'o be cu'e! - I am NOT supposed to be cute!**

**10) GWOD'AMMI' SHINO'AWA! I GONNA KIW OU! - GODDAMMIT SHINOHARA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**11) S-Shino'aki!? Wha' a' ou 'oing!? - S-Shinozaki!? What are you doing!?**

**12) NYO! - NO!**

**Heheh, I hoped you enjoyed reading! *Reaches for a bacon but gets nothing* (Dammit, I need more bacon...) I don't own the Chipmunks... O_O Reviews and peace out! BOOP! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**


	2. Chapter 2: KAWAII OVERLOAD!

**Chibi Chaos!**

**Chapter 2**

**KAWAII OVERLOAD!**

**Another chapter of Chibi Chaos! MWAHAHAHAHAHA- *Cough* Hehehe, enjoy the story...**

**TheDoodleSketcher - Really? Heh, I didn't really notice that, and thanks for the review! :3 Of course we can become friends! Hey guys, we got a new bro in the group!**

**Isobel: AWESOME!**

**Minei: Woot! Brofist time!**

**Me, Isobel, Minei + TheDoodleSketcher: *MEGA BROFIST!***

**TheArcofArcs - ...Hehehe... I guess so...? (I am such a dumbass...) *Face slams*... *Nosebleeds* Thanks for the review! Here, have a koala! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Vania362 - Well thanks! I'll give you a koala for showing my appreciation on your review! KOALA! ****ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

******I want to say thanks for the reviews and I really appreciate it! Brofist!**

**?: OOF! *Thud***

***Me, Ayumi, Mayu and Naomi comes inside Yoshiki's bedroom, seeing 'Chibiki' flat on the floor***

**Ayumi: K-Kishinuma-kun! Are you okay? (I think he dropped from the bed...)**

**Chibi-Yoshiki: Hnn... *Sniff* (Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.)**

**Mayu: Aww... Are you alright, Kishi?**

**Chibi-Yoshiki: *Whimpers and nods*...**

**Me, Ayumi, Naomi & Mayu: (HOLY SH*T, THIS IS TOO ADORABLE...)**

**Ayumi: *Picks up Chibi-Yoshiki and placed him on the bed* Can you go back to sleep?**

**Chibi-Yoshiki: *Sniff*... U-uhn... *Cuddles a koala* ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

***Whispers* Shh... Let's get on with the story...!**

**I have new stashes of bacon, but they can't fit in my house, so I give you some! *Fills mouth with mysterious bacon***

**Blatatafish- I mean... Brofist! BOOP!**

* * *

Ayumi's POV

Do you know how cute a two and a half year old Yoshiki is when sleeping? I sure do and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Apparently, Chibi-Yoshiki has to stay in my house until he reverts back into his handsome, well-built self- Wait! Scratch that! Sheesh... Shinohara's giving me dirty thoughts ever since she showed me several pictures of Yoshiki, half naked... I still remembered his muscled body, with six packs visible and- AGH! I'm becoming a pervert! I vigorously shook my head, blushing furiously.

I was sitting in the living room; Hinoe giggling at the sight of me and Chibi Yoshiki. He was sleeping on my shoulder, his hands gripped my sweater slightly, while snoring softly. Not like the snores you hear from big fat guys, who fall asleep with a box of pizza on their belly, but a really cute snore. It's not even really a snore. Just really strange breathing... I think I'll stop now.

Anyways, I was just staring at Kishinuma-kun as he slept. After everyone else and I parted ways, he fell asleep while I was talking to Hinoe about what happened to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The door was opened by Hinoe, who was smiling at me, "Welcome back, Ayumi-" She noticed Kishinuma-kun beside me, holding my hand, "And who's this little cutie?"_

_Yoshiki's eyebrows narrowed at the nickname, making me giggle._

_"Onee-chan, he's my classmate!" I grinned, as her eyes widened._

_"Really!?" Hinoe stared at Chibi Yoshiki in surprise._

_Kishinuma-kun folded his little arms with a pout, "I' nwice 'o mee' ou, Shino'aki shwis'er..." **(1) **His tone of voice and babyish speech making Hinoe laugh, slightly._

_"A charm?" She raised her eyebrow. I nodded. I nearly forgot she was psychic._

_We sat on the couch, with Kishinuma-kun on my lap, in the living room, as I explained everything... Well, everything I knew. As I finished, Hinoe was deep in thought, thinking._

_"Hmm... I believe this was caused by the Chibification Charm. This charm allows the target to turn into a child as far as age, but don't worry. It'll wear off in a week." She said, scratching her chin._

_A week!? Me and Yoshiki looked at each other, then back at Hinoe. Confusion consumed us as we saw her giggle, all of a sudden._

_"Both of you remind me of mum and dad; a couple." She chuckled, while our faces became red._

_I blushed furiously, while Chibi Yoshiki stayed silent, "Onee-chan!"_

_ "Haha, just kidding." She smirked, "It's like a coincidence... Something like this happened to dad once..." Hinoe's expression saddened a little._

_Dad... Sorrow surrounded me, as I remembered what happended to him. He passed away... Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, until I felt something on my cheek._

_Kishinuma-kun placed his little hand on my face, trying to comfort me, "Shino'aki, don' cwy..." **(2)**Say it with me now... AAAWWWWWW! He was so sweet! I smiled slightly, while Hinoe continued, staring at us with a grin._

_"His body isn't the only thing that changed. He will start to act more like a child; even some of his old fears and qualities will come back to him, like a change in speech or vocabulary." Oh... That explains it... "Your classmate wouldn't be the same as before, and the charm effects might've made him extremely tired. And with that, we have a little boy sleeping on your shoulder." She giggled, gesturing to Chibi Yoshiki._

_I blinked, looking down at Kishinuma-kun, cuddled against me and sleeping quietly. My smile came back at how cute he really was. I looked back up._

_"So what are we going to do now?" My head slightly tilted to the side._

_Hinoe smiled at me, "We'll let him stay here. Mum's not going to be here in about a week, so it'll be fine." __  
_

_Wait. Why in here!? I gave her a look, meaning 'Can't it be somewhere else!?', but she just ignored me and went to her bedroom. I let out a silent sigh, careful not to wake up the little sleeper. This is gonna be a big week..._

_End Flashback_

* * *

So that's how it all went down...

I continued to stare at Kishinuma-kun. His face was so baby-like now... I realised before that his eyes were much lighter now. Much closer to blue than grey. Chibi Yoshiki's mouth opened wide, as he yawned. HE SQUEAKED! And then he nuzzled into my neck, still asleep. I smiled. I think I smiled a bit too much today. But I just couldn't help it with the way Kishinuma-kun was at the moment. Well, I was actually surprised at how he is like this- It's just... So much to take in... So cute and adorable...

I ran my hand through his bleached hair, making him smile faintly at the contact. I wonder what he's dreaming about...

* * *

Chibi-Yoshiki's POV

Aw, man... I had the best dream I've ever had in ages! It was just me and Shinozaki spending a lot of times together- holding hands! We were like... Together! We got ice cream and stuff, went to the cinema. It was like a date! A-and then it was coming to the best bit, until-

"Chibi-kun~" A familiar voice snapped me from my sleep. OH, GODDAMMIT!

With my platinum eyes filled with rage, I realised I was cuddled by someone on the sofa. I could feel the soothing warmth against me. I looked up, seeing a beautiful sleeping face. S-Shinozaki? I blushed hard, remembering I was still in her house... And I got chibified...

I glared towards the direction of the giggle. Shinohara... What the hell's she doin' here!?

"Heheh, hey there Kishi~ Enjoying the moment?" She had her usual cat-like smirk on her face. I was gonna explode any moment, but I had to resist it for Shinozaki.

"Wha'. Da. Hew. A'. Ou. Ooin'. 'Ere. I. Wiw. Fwucking. Kiw. Ou." **(3) **I growled at her, trying to not wake Shinozaki up. Screw my voice...

"Hey, Chibiki." Satoshi, along with Naomi, Mayu and Morishige, entered the ajar door, chuckling quietly. Wtf is up with the nicknames...?

"Cwan ou shtop da'?" **(4) **I pouted, but that just worsened their little laughter. I felt Shinozaki shuffle from her position. Is she awake, yet?

Satoshi finally 'stopped'. "Okay, okay, dude. Should we wake up Shinozaki?" He asked.

"Hey guys..." A voice mumbled, drowsily, startling me and sending a whimper to escape my mouth. Shinozaki looked towards the little sound and noticed she was cuddling me like a teddy bear. She suddenly blushed and let go, "Ah! K-Kishinuma-kun!"

The others giggled as I stayed silent. I gave Shinozaki a look and tilted my towards the others, _especially _Shinohara, who was burying her face in between a shrieking Naomi's breasts. I need an explanation...

It seemed that she got the message, "Sorry Kishinuma-kun, I invited them for a sleep over here, since my mum and Hinoe won't be here in a week. Hope you don't mind."

Really!?

OF COURSE I MIND, GODDAMMIT!

"SHINO'AWA!" **(5) **I roared furiously. Everyone else laughed. Apparently, they thought it was cute- BUT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE F*CKING CUTE!

Shinohara grinned cheekily and hid behind Naomi's ass, "Woah, calm yo tits Chibi!"

"Eek! Seiko, what the hell are you doing!?" Naomi screamed, trying to shove Shinohara away from her.

"What? It's my special technique: 'The Majestic Ass Shield'." She said, still burying her head continuously.

"Stop it!"

"Nah~"

I ignored the 'disturbing' commotion and sat in the dark emo corner. Satoshi was heading my direction, snickering.

"Hey Chibiki, how did you transform into a chipmunk?" He asked.

...

*Explode* That's it! You just pulled the last straw...

I gave Satoshi my death glare, saying 'Run. Rabbit. Run.' but deadlier. Satoshi perked up, and instantly ran away. I followed him, with a speed more advanced than a child's and a destructive aura surrounding me.

No one f*cks with Broshiki.

* * *

Ayumi's POV

As I tried to pry Seiko off Naomi, with the help of Mayu, I heard noises of clattering and bangs in the kitchen. What in the world is happening!?

A few minutes later, the noises stopped and Kishinuma-kun stepped out of the kitchen, looking... Satisfied? **(*cough*) **He seemed proud about something. We were finally able to separate Seiko from Naomi. Sheesh... What a pain...

Naomi sighed and noticed something, "Hey... Where's Mochida?"

I looked around. Huh... Mochida was nowhere to be seen. I spotted Kishinuma-kun smirking at the mention of him and leaned against a wall. Not suspicious?

"Kishinuma-kun?" I said, but he just looked away.

"HE GAVE ME NO MERCY!" A beaten voice echoed from the kitchen.

What the hell!?

Kishinuma-kun snickered and walked away from our sight.

"Kishinuma-kun!"

* * *

***Whistles*... Uh... Thanks for reading...**

**(I'm not late...)**

***Nervously nibbles bacon***

**...**

**Um- Here are the interpretations, woot! :3**

**1) _I' nwice 'o mee' ou, Shino'aki shwis'er... - _It's nice to meet you, Shinozaki's sister...**

**2) _Shino'aki, don' cwy... - Shinozaki, don't cry..._**

**_3) Wha'. Da. Hew. A'. Ou. Ooin'. 'Ere. I. Wiw. Fwucking. Kiw. Ou. - What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here. I. Will. F*cking. Kill. You._**

**_4) Cwan ou shtop da'? - Can you stop that? *Licks bacon*_**

**_5) SHINO'AWA! - SHINOHARA!_**

**_..._**

**_ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_**

***Everyone has a slumber party and Isobel's laptop vomits rainbows***

**Isobel: WOOOOHOOOOO! *Throws a pile of bacon in the sky***

**Minei & Me: IT RAINING BACON- HALLELUJAH!**

**Miki & Yuka: WOOOOOOO!**

***KOALA* ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Ayumi: Hey, where's Kishinuma-kun and Mochida?**

**Seiko: Huh? *Shrugs* Dunno. *Continues partying***

***Weirds sounds (Like what tribes people do to their mouths. Making an 'O' shape then press your mouth on it repeatedly) appear from upstairs and were coming down***

**?: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!**

**Me: (Dafuq was that!?)**

***Satoshi and Chibi-Yoshiki, who was on his head, both wearing weird clothes***

**Everyone: (;°Д°)...**

**Satoshi & Chibiki: *Strikes a weird pose* FRIENDSHIP MOTHERF*CKER!-**

**Naomi & Ayumi: Language!**

**Satoshi: Sorry...**

**Ayumi: *Glares at Chibi-Yoshiki***

**Chibi-Yoshiki: *sweatdrops* Sowwy...**

**Me, Mayu, Izzy, Minei, Naomi & Miki: (KAWAIIIII!)**

**I know... But I have been busy with school so, peace...? By the way, the next chapter of Lone Destiny is coming soon, so don't worry 'bout, brah! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**So-uh... Reviews and bacon...? *Chomps a piece of bacon***

**...**

***Gulps***

**Koala? ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**


End file.
